fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Olimar
Only Coke-Cola can edit this article. ---- Pikmin's Final Destiny is possibly the final Pikmin game in history. The RPG style moves on to this game, and there were 4 players availble to play for the game. But it is also an online game. But the bad news is that it doesn't have spoiler-proof for Wi-Fi. Backstory Plot: Part 1 In Pikmin, the main character is Captain Olimar, a spaceman from the planet Hocotate. The story starts when Olimar is taking a vacation in outer space. However, during his flight, an asteroid hits his spaceship, the S.S. Dolphin (a reference to the Nintendo GameCube's codename, "Project Dolphin"), and it crashes on a planet unknown to him. Parts of the spaceship fall off as it plummets to the ground. When he regains consciousness, Olimar finds out that the planet's atmosphere contains oxygen, which is poisonous to people from Hocotate, and he can stay on the planet for only 30 days before his life support system stops working. Olimar must retrieve many of the spaceship parts so he can rebuild his spaceship and return to Hocotate. Although Olimar initially states in his journal entries that he needs all 30 parts, as the game moves on it is hinted at that some parts might not be actually necessary to lift off, and, indeed, one can win the game without said parts. Backstory Plot: Part 2 He finds that his company, Hocotate Freight, is in serious debt. They even had to sell Captain Olimar's ship, the Dolphin, which was the only remaining corporate asset worth anything. Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Captain Olimar drops the bottle cap he brought with him as a souvenir. It rolls in the vicinity of the company's only remaining ship (a rusty, dilapidated dual-cockpit ship which contains a smart aleck personality, and a treasure sensor) and is found to have a value of 100 Pokos, the unit of currency on Hocotate. After commenting that this is more than a year's salary, Olimar's boss sends him on a trip with Louie, a fellow employee, to the Distant Planet to scrounge up 10,000 Pokos worth of treasure to get the company back up and running. Backstory Plot: Final Part It was once when Olimar had came to Earth the first time. When he first appears in Earth he found the pikmin, bla bla bla, bla bla bla...But now, when he returned back to Earth the 3rd time, he found no Pikmin Onions nearby him. Which by the way is now with the President and Louie. The President sees a giant ancient tablet which reminded him the day back when he got lost when he was 5 years old. Note: The ancient tablet is the thing you just saw in Pikmin 2, with Bulborb in the middle. When they went into the middle, the tablet lighted up, and then they had teleported to the Fantasy World. Stumbling across into thier first visit, known as Mushroom Kingdom, they saw the Red, Blue, and Yellow Onion. But also including the Purple and White Onion, which Olimar thinks that they also went into the portal for when Olimar, Louie, and President was in a vacation from thier loan task. A new pikmin is crying, and Olimar must save the new Pikmin, along with his other friends. Main Story After Olimar and his pals come back to Earth...well actually, Earth is now dead. But how? Olimar searched around the dead Earth along with the President. As for Louie, as always, he freaked out, just like when he see a pikmin sprouted. Lol. Anyways, Earth had an even more poisonus oxygen, which causes the Pikmin to be killed. But since the Black Pikmin has his Space Suit, he resists the oxygen. Olimar and his survived pals moves back to Hocotate Freight. The President looks at his loan, and apparently, it somehow disappeared...AGAIN!!! But there was no treasure left to be collected. So Olimar and Louie traveled to find a planet that was filled with at least many treasures. Olimar and Louie was freaked out when they saw a planet which was called "キラー本部のピクミン". It looked like an HQ which was black colored with a logo of a Pikmin's Soul on the top of the HQ. Olimar and Louie was confused because the writing was Japanese. Olimar brings out his journal and pen and writes down the writing. When they return back to Hocotate Freight and showed a Japanese HQ name to the President. The President uses the translator machine and it prints out the results. The results was "The Pikmin Killer HQ". The pilots were afraid, but as for the Black Pikmin...he fell down and became temporaily fainted because he IS a pikmin, afterall, and he is much more afraid. Olimar makes a fist and declares war on the HQ...though Louie told him that we would need so much Pikmin since they don't have any at all. Olimar and Louie waited for the black pikmin to be awakened. After 5 hours, he wakes up. The President puts him into the Onion-Generator. When the Black Pikmin's DNA is transported, along with a pellet that Olimar got while the Black Pikmin was fainted, a Black Onion was made. The Black Pikmin had a happy tear because he was once the only Black Pikmin that ever lived. But he shall now not be the only. The President told him to be still inside because he is going to switch to Pellet-Generator mode. After getting his DNA again, a Pellet is made. When the generator turned off, the Black Pikmin rushed so fast as like Frank West drank a Quickstep (a non-existing juice that makes you really fast.). He picked it up and threw it at the bottom of the Onion. The Onion gets the Black Pellet and then it makes a Black Pikmin. The other Black Pikmin rushes to the new one and hugs him REALLY tightley that he was happy. But the generator malfunctions somehow. Olimar looks at the back and saw a black coin-shaped heater. It had the Pikmin Soul icon. Olimar got really mad, along with the Black Pikmin. So now Olimar and the Black Pikmin is on a sneak mission to destroy all heaters in the HQ. But Olimar never knew where was the secret way to get in. So Olimar and the Black Pikmin looked around on the HQ. As a shadow walks on the other side of the window, Olimar and the Pikmin ducked. The shadow was shaped that was so familiar. The Black Pikmin told Olimar that the shadow looked familiar, as it looked like from the game he played which was Sonic Rush. (Yes, he has a DS. Lol.). They have found a way to get in without being seen when entering. They both climbed to the roof, and both of them lifted the logo, which was heavy. They threw the logo off, and since the HQ is in space, no sound is made except a big whoosh...which is only a game sound, so naturally no sound is made. They go in the hole and the game starts. Basic Controls Gamecube Controller Control Stick: It obviously moves your character around, and also your aim. The aim cursor is a Target symbol. Start: Pauses the game. It allows you to access LOADS of things, such as use items (Yoshi's Island reference, anyone?), view the map, etc.. Also, if you press L or R, it shows a menu that says, when your in the "outside" of the level (meaning inside the level door), "Would you like to leave this room?", and when inside the dungeon (yes, they are now called dungeons instead of underground.), "Would you like to leave the dungeon?". WARNING: If you leave the dungeon by using that option instead of destroying the generator or going to the geyser, you will lose all of the treasures you collected. Control Pad: Allows you to switch between Pikmin. Wanna know what happened to the spray option? It's now in the Pause menu! Y: Switches leader. X: Seperates your leaders and pikmins by groups. For example, if you have reds, blues, and yellows, they will seperate into their own color group. WARNING/TIP: They will be inactive when you seperate them. If the pikmin are near anything that isn't otherwise nothing (such as treasures and monsters), they will command themselves and do what they will do, like attack monsters. This can be either good if it's weak, or bad if it's a strong monster. It can also make all pikmin possible to carry treasure MUCH quicker than the C-Stick. Secret: When you leave anything resistance to water, and when there is a pikmin in danger on water, the water-resistanced pikmin will pick them up and throw them to land. It's like a lifeguard, actually. C-Stick: Moves your pikmin and allows them to do various of objects. A tiny loop music is also played while moving them. B: Calls the pikmin and any inactive leaders (not dead leaders. If you tried to call a dead leader, you are crazy. o_O ) A: Throws pikmin to attack (if it lands near the monster), carry goods (if it lands near a treasure) L: Moves the camera angle behind you. R: Zooms the camera in and out. Secret: If you hold R, you will zoom in a lot. I have no idea how this would be useful, but if you find that useful, then you are weird. Z: Switches third-person to overview (overview is my favorite ^_^). So far all I got is the GameCube controller. If you have any ideas on how should I do it for a Wii Remote or a Remote+Nunchuck combo, please comment in the Talk page. And yes, I know what controls will it be for the Classic Controller. Just be patient and give me a break from the Controls. >:( Characters Olimar: The main character of the game. His suit color is red. Louie: The side-kick of Olimar. His suit color is blue. President: Olimar's boss. His suit color is yellow. Black Pikmin: He counts as a character since he is a pilot. He once was with a huge group of black pikmin in the years of dinosaurs. That is until the meteors came. Almost no animal as survived and this black pikmin went to the smallest hole possible that fits for him. After the destruction, he lived in the hole forever until someone will take care of him. And we know who the people are that took care of him... Pikmin Red Pikmin: The first pikmin you will find. They are the pikmins with the most red pellets. They are immune to fire, and some say they are the best fighters in the game, even though Purple Pikmins are powerful. Don't ask me why they are the greatest. A new feature for this game is that each pikmin has an ability. This one has the ability to hurt the monster when the red pikmin is eaten, which means their ability has came back from the first Pikmin game! Orange Pikmin: The second pikmin you will find, and the first newcomer of pikmins. They are immuned to being squashed. This pikmin has the ability to camoflauge. There's an upside and a downside to this. The upside is that the monsters cannot see them...but the downside is that you can't see them either. They only blend if fighting. Yellow Pikmin: The third pikmin you will find. They are immuned to electricity and explosion. This is the lighest pikmin and can be thrown very high. This pikmin has the ability to lift up bomb rocks, just like in Pikmin 1. Green Pikmin: The fourth pikmin you will find. They are immuned to poison, like White Pikmin. This has the ability to turn twice as big as the Purple Pikmin. The upside to this is that it has double attack and has the ability to earthquake like the purple pikmin, except causes twice damage also. The downside to this is that it has 0.5x speed attack and speed running. Another downside for this pikmin is that it can die instantly when it touches fire. Blue Pikmin: The fifth pikmin you will find. They are immuned to water, including puddles. This has the ability to save non-blue pikmin (that are on water). They do this by throwing them into land. This is known to be the secret blue ability for Pikmin 1 and 2. Purple Pikmin: The sixth pikmin you will find. They have no resistance, but are powerful. They can carry heavier objects, does twice damage, and can earthquake (which is not one of the Purple Pikmin's main ability). The earthquake can stun the enemys nearby. Since the pikmin is heavy, it can do a lot of damage if thrown into a monster. The actual ability is that it can lift up an enemy and throw. The upside is that if there was a death pit, the Purple Pikmin will automaticly throw the monster to the pit. The downside is that it can obviously cannot lift bosses. White Pikmin: The seventh pikmin you will find. They are resistance to poison, and are the fastest pikmins in the game. They also have great eyesight, which allows them to dig up treasures from underground. The ability is similar to the red pikmin, except it's poison and will affect the monster with poison for 5 seconds. Ever since they are the seventh pikmin to be found, they have a chance to instantly kill a monster (not boss) if the monster eats the white pikmin. 7 is a lucky number, if you never noticed. Pink Pikmin: The eight pikmin you will find. They are resistance to enemies...you will see why. This pikmin's ability is Fear which turns their eyes into adorable eyes. (If this game was real, you can imagine how adorable it is.) Brown Pikmin: The ninth pikmin you will find. They are resistance to ground-based attacks, such as boulders and stomping. This pikmin's ability is to dig underground, which not only they can do a suprise attack to an enemy, but when they stay at the ground, their leaf/bud will grow into a bud/flower after a while! They will only use the ability in combat. Cyan Pikmin: The tenth pikmin you will find. They are resistance to ice. This pikmin's ability is to freeze monsters at a certain percantage. Since the pikmin is Ice, they have less survival time while being on fire. Violet Pikmin: The eleventh pikmin you will find. They are resistance to poison, just like the White Pikmin. This pikmin's ability is instead of whacking with their head, they bite the monster, and at a high percantage, it will poison the monster for the entire time until it dies. Gray Pikmin: The twelveth pikmin you will find. They are resistance to weak attacks, such as a Dwarf Bulborb. Any hazard also cannot do anything to this Pikmin! Any powerful attacks, such as explosion, will instantly kill the pikmin. If the pikmin falls too long, the Pikmin will die, since it is a rock pikmin. Salmon Pikmin (yes, salmon is a color): The thirteenth pikmin you will find. They are not part of your group, as they count as monsters. 13 is an unlucky number, so these pikmins never die. If you see them, run as fast as you can, because they can kill your group quickly at solo. They are actually brainwashed pikmins with the ability to be invincible. So yes, they are the bodyguards of the HQ. There is a door in the HQ that says 13. DO NOT GO IN THERE AS IT CONTAINS SO MUCH SALMON PIKMIN, YOU ARE GONNA REGRET IT. Peach Pikmin: The fourthteenth pikmin you will find. They have no resistance. They have the ability to generate peaches, which can heal the Pilots. They also generate nectars. At a low chance, it will generate a spray nectar. Electrice Blue Pikmin (Electric blue is an actual special color.): The fifthteenth pikmin you will find. They have a resistance to both water and electricity. They have the ability to shock water-based enemies for each whack. Tan Pikmin: The sixteenth pikmin you will find. They have a resistance to fire. They have the ability burn enemies. Gold Pikmin: The seventeenth pikmin you will find. They have a resistance to all hazards. They have the ability to deal thrice the damage. Platinum Pikmin: The eigthteenth pikmin you will find. They have a resistance to all attacks. They have the ability to attack three times faster. Ultramarine Pikmin: The nineteenth pikmin you will find. They have a resistance to all attacks and hazards. They have the ability to attack three times faster and deal three times more damaage. God Of All Pikmins: The last pikmin seen only at the final boss. It is invincible and it launches an Ultima laser beam which will destroy the last boss. You can only encounter this at a certain point of the final boss. Sprays Ultra Spicy Spray (Orange): The pikmin has a glowing head which makes them 2x faster and stronger. It only lasts for a minute, and yes, the time has been rised. Ultra Bitter Spray (Purple): It makes the pilot burp, and any monster in front will turn into stone. The greatest upside is that it can also be used on bosses! Though, that would never work on the final boss... If you destroy the statue monster before the duration is up (the duration is 16 seconds. The time is doubled unlike the Pikmin 2.), it will break and will only either drop nectar or spray nectar. But if it has a treasure, it will 100% certaintly drop it, along with a nectar/spray nectar. This can also work on flying monstrs. And no, they don't break when they fall. Ultra Spicy Curry Spray (Red): It makes the pilot spew out very fast fireballs. It deals a tiny amount of damage, but it makes SO MUCH FIREBALLS. Useful for doing a pilot-only fight against a boss. Ultra Freezing Spray (Cyan): It makes the monster in the back frozen. If a red pikmin attacks the frozen a couple of times, the ice will melt. If you throw a blue pikmin into the frozen monster, it will turn into a cyan pikmin. Ultra Tangy Spray (Yellow): You don't exactly drink it. The pilot throws and if it hits a living thing, such as a monster, it will burn like a lemon on the eyes and it will deal so much damage. This will also affect the pikmin, so make the pikmin not attack and use...er...I mean throw the spray into the monster! Ultra Godly Spray (White): This is required to create the God Of All Pikmins to defeat the final boss. Difficulties There are 4 difficulties. The differences is when the difficult is higher, the day timer is faster, the captains have less health, more drops, and the monsters have more health. Not to mention that the bosses have more attacks. Master is an unlockable difficult which can be gained from completing the game on Easy thrice, Normal twice, or at least once on Hard. There are few added features for Master difficult. Easy- 10 Minutes Per Day, 100 Health, 0% Higher Monster Healths, No Added Boss Attacks Medium- 8 Minutes Per Day, 75 Health, 50% Higher Monster Healths, 3 Added Boss Attacks Hard- 6 Minutes Per Day, 50 Health, 75% Higher Monster Healths, 5 Added Boss Attacks Master- 4 Minutes Per Day, 25 Health, 2x Monster Healths, 5 Added Boss Attacks, Faster Attacks, 50 Outside Pikmin Limit, 100 Day Limit Note- The 100 Day Limit will be removed on a file that has defeated the final boss. Warning- The 100 Day Limit will be added back to the file (that defeated the final boss) if it is deleted. Areas As you may not notice, the Earth died from getting the energy absorbed, from the most important areas of the world. There are actually more than 9 areas, as each of the doors are a stage from the past games, which are required to continue onto the game. It will be listed from the earliest to the last: The Impact Site, Valley of Repose, The Forest of Hope, Awakening Wood, The Distant Spring, Perplexing Pool, Wistful Wild, and The Final Trial. All of them are the required areas to be completed, including the Lobby. The lobby is the regular entrance of the HQ, not the entrance when you sneaked in from the top. In order to complete the recommended areas (except for the Lobby, which is the actual last), you must complete all the caves. In each cave, there is a energy-generator at the last floor, which takes away the energy. If it is a floor without a boss, which most likely it won't, it will appear near the geyser. If there is, the boss will spew out the generator, along with a treasure, and himself if dead stoneless. If you destroy it, part of it will return back to Earth. If you complete all the caves, it will be finished and not be in the HQ again. Once you go to the world select, you start off with 2 planets, the Earth and the HQ. If you choose the Earth, you can choose a saved area. If you get all the treasures, it will be marked with a flag that has a logo of a crossed Pikmin Spirit. All stages except for the Impact Site and the Lobby needs to be unlocked. Each stage can be unlocked by saving the previous stage. In the Lobby, it will be just like that greenfield in Final Fantasy with LOADS of monsters. Except it is just a blue lobby with stairs. The fina boss appears in the Lobby, once you save all the areas. All the areas from the previous games will be the exact way. Except now with generators on caves. The areas in Pikmin 1 have no caves, so there are generator robots, and are huge like Titan Dweevil. They can shoot lasers and can stomp pikmin. When the robot is destroyed, the area is cleared. However, there are other bosses that guard the unlocked doors, so you have to beat them first. When all doors are completed, this will include the lobby stage, which then the boss guards the staircase that leads downwards onto the final boss. Bosses Notice: The enemies section was removed because there is just too much to add. I'll add the bosses for now. Another thing is whenever you see (NEW!) next to the name, it means that it is a monster first created in this game, not from the previous games. Tip: Most of the bosses have a weak point, when they seem to show a vurenable spot. If they don't have a weak spot, it either means it is vurenable to all parts, or it is immortal to make it a runaway boss. Remember, Master means a lot more faster attack. Generally 10x faster. ...................... Name: Sta-Q-Tah (NEW!) Description/Picture: A flat square shaped mamuta with squared eyes, flat squared feet...you get the point. He is a square man! He is certainly the biggest monster (and boss) in the game, because it is long as half of the starting room (yes, he is the first monster and the first boss you see at the beggining of the game, and right after the game starts.). When the difficult is Medium or higher, he will have a fanged mouth that is obviously also square-shaped. Locations: He appears at the first stage of the game. You fight him immediatly after the mini-cutscene (not the very first cutscene). Attacks: Slam (it will instantly kill you, but not the Black Pikmin pilot. It will make him go one floor down, making the fight a lot harder.) / Medium Stomp (it will instantly kill you, and can kill the Black Pikmin pilot.), Eat (it won't instantly kill you, but it will deal a hell lot of damage.), Roar (it sends you all the way to the other side of the room. Not the side that the boss is on. Though, the upcoming attack...) / Hard/Master Laser Eyes (He will shoot out laser beams out his eyes. It is actually somehow much easier in Hard/Master mode than in Easy, due to the fact that the lasers are weak and in Easy mode, he can instantly kill you or make the fight a lot harder...but to make this equal, there is one true final attack...which is coming up right now.), Shoop Da Woop (It's obviously THE SHOOP DA WOOP'S LAZAR!!!! He charges up for each attack. After 20 attacks, he will unleash it. There is no way to avoid it and it's instant kill unless you don't let him attack much...BY KILLING HIM.) Abilities: Stoned (Has a very good amount of defense.) Drops: 5000 "1" Black Pikmin Pellets (even in the cutscene after the battle, the black pikmin pilot faints from all those pellets.) / Medium Life-Up (I will explain about the items later ^_^), Hard Movie Film (Also an item, which is also gonna be explained later. <_<), Master Stone Fist (Increases the pilot's fist attack 2x.) Pikmin Required: None since you start the game with no pikmin except for the Black Pikmin...but he doesn't count as a pikmin though. Difficult of Killing: Easy 5/10 for a bleeping first boss!!!;Normal 3/10: Ain't it funny how it got easier in Normal because of the lack of risk trying to destroy it's arms? :);Hard 4/10: You are going to be a bit more careful picking up Nitro crates, but still easy, IF YOU DON'T LET HIM FIRIN HIZ LAZAAAAAAAH!;Master 7/10: Well since he would shoot his mini-lasers a lot more faster, this would charge up his attack a lot faster. Do the same thing to him, except a lot faster. But carefully, too, because the crates are still Nitro. Strategy: Point: Easy The weak point in Easy is the hands. This works pretty much like the giant white squid in Super Mario Sunshine. Except avoid its slam at all times. When it slams the hands, they are obviously heavy, so it will try to lift them up. Wait a minute...they are STONE hands! So you can't hurt it yet. You must climb up the hands and then its arms. Go to the back, which not only you will have smaller space, but you can damage it this time because behind the boss is a pair of legendary pilot gloves! Kinda weird that unlike the other pikmin games, you have no attacks at all when you start the game. Probably because his muscle cells got so weak from lifting the giant logo from the HQ. Oh well. Once the boss slams the hands (remember that you have small space, BEWARE!), climb on the hands. Notice the slow-motion with a button input column. There are 4 buttons you must press, which are all on the D-Pad (no matter what controller it is.). The following input: Up, Right, Left, Down. If you succeed the input, you will hurt the monster. Do this 3 more times, and after the 4th hit, he will become angry, which makes him slam the hands slightly faster. No threat, since the speed isn't increased much. Just beware of the small space. I've said that many times, did I? ^_^; Anyways, after the final hit, it should trigger a cutscene of dropping a motherload of "1" Black Pikmin Pellets. Olimar had his eyes poppin out, and the black pikmin was worried since obviously, in the very first cutscene, the generator was destroyed. If the Black Pikmin Point: Normal The weak point in Normal is the mouth. This is actually tricky, because you must make him initiate his standard eating attack. With the legendary pilot gloves, there are TNT crates (CRASH BANDICOOT REFERENCE) that you can pick up. While his mouth is opened, throw the TNT crate in the mouth. Unlike Easy, it takes 2 more hits than 4. But when you attack him the second time, he will start moving. That is when his first medium attack come in. What makes this fight really annoying is his roar. Point: Hard Well this is actually just a little hard, since you need to CAREFULLY pick up the crates as they are now Nitro. If you don't pick them up carefully enough (by contacting with your body instead of your hands), you will take damage. He will also charge his big laser attack, which you would also need to kill him a little quicker. Point: Master As the same thing as before, only as said before in the Boss section, in Master, all boss attacks get SO MUCH FASTER, allowing him to charge up so much faster, meaning you will have to be LUCKY, FUNNY BUNNY. A mixture of a turtle and bunny I say, because not only you have to kill him quickly, but you also have to lift up the Nitro crates carefully. As for the FUNNY part, you will need to be REALLY lucky to get him to have more vacuuming (with Eating) than the lasers or roaring. So basically, fast, steady, and LUCK. Optional?: No Unlockables Boss Battle: This is unlocked after defeating all bosses and then beating the game. This is similar to SSBB, except you will be able to "purchase" Pikmins for each round. You get pokos by how fast you beat the boss. The faster you beat, the more pokos you get. There are FIVE difficulties, and the fifth difficult is "OMGWTHBBQ", which is insanely and ultimately hard. You will get a badge as a reward to prove that you have beaten this mode in the difficult of OMGWTHBBQ. You will also gain Cheat Mode for beating it. There are badges for other difficulties, but that's all. Cheat Mode: This is unlocked after beating Boss Battle in OMGWTHBBQ difficult. This allows you to have so much advantages, such as God Mode, infinite pikmin, infinite pikmin outside limit, and more! This doesn't break the game because it doesn't allow you to get a badge ever once you start a save file and use at least one cheat. But on another save file, or on this new save file, it won't count, so you can still earn badges. Badge List: This is unlocked after earning your first badge. This shows you all the badges you get while playing this game. There is loads of badges to get, and several other secret badges, which won't show you how to get, meaning you can either try to GUESS, or use Pokos from one of the game files to buy on how to earn the badge. There is actually one HUGE badge that indicates that you have earned all previous badges in the game. This is the ultimate proof that you have broke the game in the hard way. The easy would be using Cheat Mode, but that doesn't let you get badges. Secret Ending: This is unlocked after beating Boss Battle in any difficult. More of this ending will be explained later. Since of course it's a SECRET ending. Time Attack: This is unlocked after beating the game. In this mode, you have to beat the game as FAST AS POSSIBLE. There are three badges for this. Time Attack Beater, Restless, and Time Machine. Arranged from left to right is slowest to fastest. More unlockables later! =) Category:Fan Games Category:Online Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games